


love story

by starchyportal



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, april stevens - Freeform, blair wesley - Freeform, stepril - Freeform, sterling and april - Freeform, sterling wesley - Freeform, teenage bounty hunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchyportal/pseuds/starchyportal
Summary: basically my take on a relationship post season one of sterling and april based off the taylor swift song, “love story”.
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	love story

_“we were both young when i first saw you”_

_sterling was scared to enter third grade, she didn’t know anyone in her class, and her new teacher was very different from her second grade one. she was scared, but blair was there with her. blair, always so confident, walked into the class and sat down in her chair. the assigned seats were sorted alphabetically by first name, so she wouldn’t even be able to be close to blair. she sat next to a boy named sam who would pour glue on his hand, let it dry, then peeled it off._

_“that’s disgusting,” a short stubborn girl with brown hair said with a nasty look as she walked to her desk next to blair._

_sam continued to peel the dry glue off his hand, but sterling was intrigued by the mean brunette next to her twin._

_during quiet reading time sterling saw the girl reading a thick book on one of the pillows. sterling decided to take her book and sit down on the pillow next to the girl._

_“hi, i’m sterling,” the young girl whispered._

_“i’m april,” she said lifting her head up from her book._

sterling thinks back to that day, wondering where it all turned wrong. how april and her became friends then enemies to girlfriends to now— she’s not sure what they are. they aren’t together anymore, she knows that. what happened at the lock in ruined their relationship deeply. sterling and april had ended their romantic relationship, sterling had gotten kidnapped and was on the news. leading to john stevens telling april “serves her right, she was the one who handed me in” while watching disheveled girl on tv. it had been two weeks and april had only spoken to blair to make sure sterling was okay. after that it was silence.

_“what’s your book about?” sterling asked._

_“the past presidents of the united states,” april responded, “what’s your book on?”_

_“horses. this one is my favorite,” sterling said pointing at a white horse a on the third page._

_after that day sterling and april were together any chance they could get. during lunch, recess, class work, wherever they could find the time they would spend it together. blair would tag along every once in a while, but it was always april and sterling._

sterling walks up to april in bible class and sits down next to her.

“do you remember the day we first met?” she asks april who is stunned to hear her talking to her.

“um, yeah, i do. first day of third grade and i was reading about the presidents when you came up to me. then we talked about horses and taylor swift.” she says looking between the blonde and her own paper.

“yes, that’s right.” sterling ends the conversation.

complete silence filled their area of the room. april felt suffocated by the silence, why would sterling wanna talk about the first day they met?

“can i ask why you’re asking?” april says hesitantly not looking up from her work.

“i’m just trying to figure out how we got from that to this.” she says emphasizing on ‘this’.

april isn’t sure what to say, “i don’t know sterl.”

that nickname coming from april’s mouth sounds like a symphony to sterling. it always had.

_january of third grade april had beaten the class in the annual spelling bee like usual. they were celebrating at april’s house with all of their family friends. sterling was there and they were up in april’s room._

_“i can’t believe you know how to spell hippopotamus so fast, april.” sterling says as they walk to the cafeteria._

_“i can spell much harder words, sterling,” april gloated as they sat down at their usual table._

_“hey,” blair said as they sat down at the table, “congrats on 2nd place,” she said to her sister pulling out her pb &j sandwich. _

_april was used to blair’s inability to compliment people other than sterling. she felt fine with it because she knew how well she succeeded._

_“thank you, but april did such a great job,” sterling goggled at april._

_“thank you, sterl,” she smiled with a blush._

_sterling felt so happy hearing the new nickname. well, it wasn’t even close to new, everyone had called her that at some point, but it was new for april. yet it made the name sound like it was fresh and redesigned._

“that was a good day,” april says standing up after the bell rang.

sterling looks at her confused, “what day?”

“the first day we met. i don’t know, i had fun. it means— you mean a lot... to me.” she cringes at her struggle with words.

“everything seemed so much easier back then,”

“yeah, it was a lot more carefree, i miss it. i miss you, sterl.”

“i miss you too,”

it’s a long awkward pause before april speaks up again.

“i really like you, i always have.”

“how do you know?”

“because my palms get all sweaty, and my heart beat quickens, and you know, you’re not the only one who’s maxilla goes numb,” she lets out a chuckle nervously and picks at her cuticles.

sterling smiles, “me too,”

“i’ve had these feelings for so long, and that day in ellen’s office was the biggest relief and the scariest moment. i knew from the moment i walked into mrs. jennings classroom. i also knew blair and i wouldn’t get along right away,” they both laugh quietly, “i knew. you and your silly book about horses and when you’d get jelly on your cheek because you were such a messy eater, all of it. all of you. and i really miss you, and i feel trapped because all i wanna do is hold your hand and be there for you, but i can risk being out like that,” she furrows her eyebrows in frustration, “i just want to be with you, ive been in love with you since like 3rd grade!”

sterling stares. the classroom was empty. no one was around. she could feel april’s anxiety increase for each moment passing. sterling quickly grabs her face just like she did in ellen’s office, she kisses her hard.

april pulls back just like she had the first time. “are you sure? you know i can’t offer you what you want?”

sterling nods and brings the shorter girl into another kiss. the bell rings loudly throughout the school separating the girls quickly.

“it’s like every time i see you my life keeps getting better,” april smiles throwing her bag around her shoulder.

sterling smiles and kisses her cheek, “it must be pretty great then because we were both young when i first saw you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter and there’s definitely more to come! let me know what you think so far :)


End file.
